If It's You
by evilmoose
Summary: Kagome needs to write an essay for her class, and InuYasha finds it stupid and irrelevant compared to going back through the well. But what happens when he reads the essay? [InuKag][oneshot]


**Title:** If It's You

**Description:** Kagome needs to write an essay for her class, and InuYasha finds it stupid and irrelevant compared to going back through the well. But what happens when he reads the essay? InuKag oneshot

* * *

She tapped her forehead with the end of her pencil, small smudge circles appearing on her skin. There sat a piece of paper before her, blank as a white wall, with nothing but pencil shavings and erase marks all over it. Kagome was apparently frustrated.

InuYasha, impatience being one of his more prominent qualities, led him to cross into the Modern era. When he came through the well he stormed through the sliding doors and looked around to catch Kagome's scent.

"Aghh!"

InuYasha did not have to smell far, for her screams led him to her room. When he busted through her open window, she almost fell out of her computer chair.

"What's wrong!? Demons?" InuYasha looked around frantically, arms poised to fight.

Kagome sighed. "No. I'm just mad at my homework." She stated, straitening out her skirt. InuYasha dropped his hands and tilted his head.

"Homework made you that mad?" He asked, making himself comfortable on the floor and crossing his arms.

"Yes. And—why are you here?" After the initial shock, she forgot about the fact that InuYasha was sitting on her floor, staring up at her. He gave her a what-the-hell-do-you-think look.

"I came back to get you, of course." He stated, as though it was completely obvious. She turned her back and put her pencil to the paper, finally figuring out what to write.

"Not until I finish this essay." She said, distracted.

"What's so important about a damn essay?" He asked, getting angry. "Just bring it back with you."

She tapped the pencil a few times before she turned towards him. "Why would I do that when I can finish it here? If I did it there I would have to come back again when I'm done."

He raised his finger in the air and attempted to argue with her, but the glare she gave him almost mentally made him drop his finger and lose his words. She huffed his way and faced the desk again.

"What are you writing about then?" He asked, still sitting cross-legged on the floor. He knew better than to peer over her shoulder when she was busy. His stomach began to hurt at the thought of last time.

"We are supposed to write about the person we admire the most." She said, her pencil furiously scratching on the paper. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's stupid." He said flatly. InuYasha flinched when her shoulders moved.

"Not when its for a grade." She replied.

"Grades. Writing something irrelevant to receive something irrelevant." Kagome was not sure when he would stop complaining, but it had better be soon. She could not focus with him constantly yapping.

"What you're saying is irrelevant. So be quiet." She muttered, still writing. His eyes opened wide with shock at her rude statement. "Whatever." He replied.

A few more minutes passed, the room deathly silent as she continued to write, and he continued to sit on the floor, Indian-style, staring at her. Then, almost scaring him out of his thoughts, she picked up the paper and tapped it loudly on the table. His eyes were full of curiosity.

"You done?" He asked, standing up and heading towards the window.

"Nope. I need you to proof read it." She said, getting up and carrying the paper over to him. InuYasha cautiously took it from her and began to read. The more he read, the softer his eyes became.

He stopped and looked up at her. "This is..."

"About you." She finished, smiling. InuYasha glanced from her smiling face, to the paper, then back again. Even after bothering her, and yelling and making a fuss, she still wrote about him.

"So..I'm..the person you admire most?" He asked, pointing to himself. She nodded and took the paper back from him, setting it in her book bag so as not to forget it when she went back to school. Then she hoisted it on her back and walked to the window.

"So, what did you think about it?" She asked, looking up at him. He smirked, then looked out of the window with a tinge of pink to his cheeks.

"I guess that the paper wasn't so stupid or irrelevant after all." He muttered, grabbing her and jumping out of the window. She laughed to herself.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

IE IN ID

Eh, just a random thought that popped into my head. Didn't really check it for errors...seeing as I wasn't going for perfection. Hope you enjoyed reading!

_EvilMoose_


End file.
